Miranda Morales (TV Series)
Miranda Morales (née unknown) is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. During the initial outbreak, she, her husband, her daugther, and her son escaped from Atlanta. They came across a camp of survivors and join their group. After the camp was overrun, the Morales family left for Birmingham, Alabama and parted ways with their companions. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Nothing is known about Miranda's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was married to Morales and had two children, Louis and Eliza. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Miranda separates her rowdy children, Eliza and Louis, as they play together. At the camp with her children, she awaits her husband's return from Atlanta and gives him a big embrace when he does. "Vatos" While enjoying the fish feast with her family and the other survivors, walkers attack the camp, prompting Miranda to grab her children and flee to the RV while the others defend the women and children. "Wildfire" Having survived the attack, Miranda attends the funeral for the fallen survivors. While the group decides to head for the CDC, she and Morales speak up, saying that they have decided they are going to take their chances and head for Birmingham, saying that they have family there. She tearfully hugs her former companions goodbye and part ways with her family when everyone leaves the camp. Season 8 "The Damned" While attacking a Savior outpost, Rick finds a picture of Miranda shortly before being confronted by Morales, now a Savior. "Monsters" After encountering Rick Grimes again, Morales states that his family never made it to Birmingham and Miranda, Eliza, and Louis all died. Death ;Killed By *Unknown Cause It's mentioned that Morales' whole family was killed. It's not known how Miranda died. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Miranda has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Morales Miranda seemed to have no problems with her husband, so it can be inferred they had a stable marriage. Morales heroically fought off walkers during the attack on the camp, defending his family and thus the group. In the time after her death, Morales is shown to be a totally different man altogether, suggesting that Miranda's death took a toll on him. Eliza Morales Miranda and her daughter seemed to have a stable mother-daughter relationship. Not much was shown of the two together. Louis Morales Miranda and her son seemed to have a stable mother-son relationship. Not much was shown of the two together. Carol Peletier Carol and Miranda appear to have been good friends, as they are both mothers and presumed to have been housewives before the outbreak. When Morales announces that he, Miranda and their children are going to Alabama to find family instead of traveling with the rest of the group to the CDC, a disheartened Carol says goodbye to Miranda and gives her a warm hug before the two parties separate. Jacqui Jacqui and Miranda appear to have been good friends. When Morales announces that he, Miranda, and their children are going to Alabama to find family instead of traveling with the rest of the group to the CDC, a saddened Jacqui says goodbye to Miranda, hugging her. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" Season 8 *"The Damned" (Photograph) ru:Миранда Моралес Morales, Miranda Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Deceased